


Oh you Know

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Milking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Oh u know,,, another one





	Oh you Know

Evan hummed against Jared’s skin, kissing his collarbone in hopes of getting his boyfriend to roll his hips into him again. 

Jared’s fingers were twisted in Evan’s hair. He panted slightly, eyes lidded. “So excited,” he observed.

“How can you tell?” Evan murmured against Jared, kissing his skin again. 

Jared chuckled. “I know you.” He rutted against Evan gently, working him up without giving him too much pressure. 

Evan let out a breathy noise. He knew Jared was only getting started. “You really do.”

Jared hummed in affirmation. “I also know _exactly_ how to give you what you want.” He slipped Evan’s shirt off, tossing it away as he leaned down to mouth at one of the sensitive areas on Evan’s throat.

Evan shivered. “O-Oh?” He watched Jared with hooded eyes. 

“Mhm,” Jared pressed his thumb into Evan’s hip bone.

Evan made another sound. “J-Jared, c’mon,” he pleaded. 

Jared rutted against him particularly hard before resuming his initial pace. “Remember the rules, love.”

Evan groaned, but whined right after. “Sorry.”

Jared pulled his own shirt off, tossing it away as well. “Kiss me like you want me to fuck you.”

Evan’s lips were instantly on Jared’s, desperate and needy. His hands were buried in Jared’s hair. 

Jared groaned against their lips, hips never stilling.

Evan’s noises continued, not daring to separate their lips.

Eventually, Jared had to pull away to unbutton Evan’s jeans. “Take them off.”

Evan kicked them onto the floor obediently. 

“Good boy,” Jared cooed. He reached down to palm him. 

Evan whimpered, trying not to move out of turn. 

Jared hummed. “Undress me.”

Immediately, Evan’s hands were on Jared’s pants, pushing them down and off. 

Jared shifted to help him, kicking his pants off. “Lube.”

Evan tried to reach for it. 

Jared grunted, shifting to let Evan move.

Evan finally retrieved it, handing it over. 

Jared hummed. “Good boy.” He kissed Evan languidly in reward.

Evan whimpered against Jared’s lips, eager to move on. 

Jared pushed Evan’s boxers down, leaving him to kick them the rest of the way off as he clicked open the cap of the lube.

Evan shivered at the exposure, his boxers falling onto the floor carelessly. He watched Jared intently, waiting.

“Legs up.” Jared warmed the lube as he poured it on his fingers.

Evan obeyed, lifting his legs without breaking his eye contact with Jared. 

Jared smirked, reaching down to press a finger into him.

Evan squeaked, adjusting quickly. He kept watching Jared. 

Jared worked him open easily.

Evan couldn’t wait any longer. “J-Jared, please, I need you,” he complained, whining as Jared’s finger moved inside him. 

“Not yet.” He worked in another finger. “You don't want it to hurt, right?”

Evan bit his lip. “N-No,” he admitted. 

“Then be a little patient.” He continued working him open.

“But–” Evan moaned. “It’s hard!”

“I know it is, love.” Jared smirked, his other hand moving down to stroke him.

Evan gasped. “I-I didn’t mean that!”

“I know.” Jared added a third finger.

“Jared!” Evan squealed. His hips stuttered on their own, and he moaned loudly. 

Jared hummed idly, his other hand stroking Evan faster.

Evan’s breath hitched. “P-Please, Jared,” he pleaded. He needed more relief than this. 

Jared just chuckled, ignoring him.

Evan whined, desperate for attention. 

Jared pulled his hands away. “Condom or no?”

Evan instantly wanted Jared’s hands back. “D-Don’t bother, just dominate me.”

Jared smirked. “On your knees, turn around.”

Evan obeyed, taking a deep breath. 

Jared pushed Evan forward until his face was pressed into the mattress as he slowly pushed in.

Evan inhaled sharply, as best he could against the bed. He couldn’t help but back into Jared a little. 

Jared pressed his fingers into Evan’s skin, starting a slow pace.

Evan groaned, getting used to Jared’s speed. 

Jared practically purred. “Mine.”

Evan moaned. “‘M yours,” he said into the mattress. 

Jared started speeding up.

Evan whined, pushing back on Jared. 

Jared leaned down to nip at the skin of Evan’s shoulders, angling towards his prostate.

Evan squeaked, breathing deeply. He cried out when Jared’s angle was just right. 

Jared maintained the angle. “God, you’re so good for me.”

Evan moaned loudly. “I-I try to be,” he breathed. 

Jared pressed Evan harder into the mattress as he sped up further.

Evan’s moans were more muffled by the sheets, but just as loud. He felt particularly sensitive at the moment. 

Jared panted, watching Evan with lidded eyes. “So pretty.”

Evan gulped, gaining the courage to speak again. “I-I wanna see you, J,” he groaned. 

Jared growled slightly, pulling out just long enough to flip Evan over, pressing his shoulders into the mattress hard as he mercilessly pressed back in, pace resuming as if not interrupted.

Evan cried out, the new position a lot easier to breathe in. He had his eyes cracked open, watching Jared intently. Whimpers came from deep in his throat. 

“You like watching me fuck you?” Jared purred, smirking.

Evan gave him a hesitant nod, whining. 

Jared grabbed Evan’s hand, bringing the other boy’s fingers up to his own lips. “Open,” he urged.

Evan opened his mouth enthusiastically. 

Jared pressed Evan’s fingers into his own mouth. “Suck.”

Evan closed his lips around his fingers and did as he was told. 

Jared panted. “Suck them like you’re sucking me off.”

Something in Evan’s eyes changed. He instantly sank down on his fingers, coating them before pulling back up and going down again, hollowing his cheeks. He wanted to give Jared a good view. 

Jared shuddered. “Good boy, just like that.”

Evan hummed, not letting up. 

Jared’s hips snapped harshly.

Evan moaned loudly, but kept his pace on his fingers. 

Jared reached down, easily taking Evan in hand and stroking him.

Evan gasped, pulling his fingers out. “J-Jared,” he moaned. 

“God, Ev,” Jared moaned, watching him with hooded eyes. “You’re so fuckin’ pretty for me. Fuck, I love you.”

“I-I love you too,” Evan managed. 

Jared leaned forward to kiss Evan hotly. “Cum for me, sweetie,” he whispered against his lips.

Evan hesitated. “B-But it’ll get on your hand,” he whined. 

Jared smirked. “You can clean it off for me then.”

Evan whimpered. “O-Okay,” he agreed. 

Jared sped up, making sure he hit Evan’s prostate just right every time. 

Evan’s little noises dissolved back into moans as he got close again. He felt himself tense up. 

Jared moaned, feeling himself grown closer as well.

Evan let out a whine as a futile warning before hitting his peak suddenly. 

Jared shuddered, the feeling of Evan tensing around him drawing him to the edge. It wasn’t long before he was coming too.

Evan moaned. “Jared.” He dug his nails into the bedsheets. 

Jared continued thrusting through his high, drawing both of their orgasms out as long as possible. 

Evan was soon a whimpering mess, his eyes squeezed shut and his head leaning down. 

Jared eventually pulled out as he came down, panting hard. “Jesus.”

Evan was still shaking. “Th-That was– That was good, J-Jared.”

Jared hummed, looking down at where his hand was covered in a sticky fluid. His hand had stilled when he came, but not moved away from where he was holding Evan. He bit his lip, squeezing his hand slightly as he stroked up Evan’s length curiously. 

Evan squeaked. “J-Jare?” What was he doing? Weren’t they done?

“Jus’ makin’ sure you got it all out. See?” He motioned down to where thick dribbles were still spilling out of him.

Evan peeked. “O-Oh, god.” His body shook. 

Jared kept going until there was nothing left to get out of him, finally withdrawing his hand which was now thoroughly coated.

Evan gulped. “T-That’s a lot,” he whispered. 

Jared bit his lip as he eyed his hand. “Hot.”

“I-It’s all mine?” Evan questioned. 

Jared nodded. “‘S all yours. You came so good for me, love.”

Evan hummed. “Felt good,” he agreed. 

Jared moved his hand a little closer to Evan’s lips. “Open?”

Evan kept his eyes on Jared, but did as he was asked. 

Jared put a couple fingers into Evan’s mouth.

Reflexively, Evan began doing to them what he’d previously been doing to his own. 

Jared bit his lip as he watched. “You like that?”

Evan made a noise. “Uh huh,” he said around Jared’s fingers. 

“Good boy,” Jared praised.

Evan tried to push more of Jared’s fingers into his mouth. 

Jared chuckled. “My sweet boy, so eager.”

Evan whined, nodding.

“Take your time, love. It’s all for you.”

Eventually, Evan had Jared’s hand clean. He yawned. “I want a bath.”

Jared nodded, climbing off of him. “Want me to carry you?”

“‘M too heavy,” Evan said, sitting up. 

Jared pouted. “You callin’ me weak?” he teased.

“No!” Evan exclaimed. “No, Jare!”

“I’m teasing, love.” Jared kissed him sweetly. “Can you walk?”

“I can do it!”

Jared gave him a smile. “Hey, Ev?”

“Hey?”

“I love you,” he cooed, kissing him sweetly.

“Aw,” Evan cooed. “You too.”

Jared grinned. “Bath time?”

Evan nodded. “Please?” 

“C’mon,” Jared held his hand out.

Evan grabbed it.


End file.
